Jinchuuriki
by TheVoiceOfLogic
Summary: A story of Love, Power, and War. A tale of might and conquest. A Logical view in a Fantasy world. There are 9 beasts of power, the strongest for the trees, the weakest for the sands, the next for the clouds, the aquatics for the mist, the middle for the stone, and a bug for the waterfall. One element to tame them all, Two bloodlines to bind them, and one Statue that brings the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New author here, this is my first fanfic. Read and give me pointers (review). I like reading fanfiction, but I seem to have run out of the good ones to read, if anyone could suggest any in a review would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Computer and Ideas. A certain douche owns it and ruined it.**

It was a clear day in Konohagakure, the sun was gleaming, almost no clouds, and the academy just let out for 'summer break'. Meanwhile, in a park, in the sandbox, in the corner, somewhere in the vast village, was a child. It was a strange child, with blonde hair that shined like gold, and eyes blue as the ocean. Of course, some people would say his hair looked like piss and his eyes were cold as ice, but they aren't very important, for now at least.

He was the resident idiot of the village, and could aptly be described as scum. He did nothing but run around, scream, and piss people off with pranks. He was weak, slow, and stupid beyond what should be possible for the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. His one redeeming quality was his willpower and absolutely mind boggling chakra reserves, which was nothing in the face of all his faults. He was the worst candidate for a shinobi that the Leaf had since the 3rd Shinobi War. He was loud, not stealthy, honorable, trusting, immature, brash, had a hero complex, wore his heart on a sleeve, had a whole lot of compassion, and should have joined the warriors instead. He was also weak, slow, stupid, shitty control, and pissed people off.

However, he was not alone, despite him being so utterly useless and pathetic, for he was still the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. He was also, conveniently enough a small, cute child. One who had the affection and the attention of the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and a certain Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

As this kid was mentally hampered, he actually agreed to his teacher's treachery and was planning on how to best steal a very important scroll from the Hokage.

_In Naruto's mindscape:_

**"This kid, is just so fucking stupid..." **_The Kyubi deadpanned from within the retarded_ boy. **"Even Kushina wasn't this dumb" **_The mighty epitome of devastation was torn between facepalming, laughing, and whimpering. Why whimpering? When Naruto died, the Kyubi would have to wait 3 months in a limbo-like state of complete and utter boredom before reforming, and being bored like that sucks._

_It was probably time to mention at this time that Kurama was the size of a deer_ _and lying on a suspiciously humanoid body with blood red hair. (1)_

_"Hey!" the lump of 'flesh' (2) beneath him exclaimed and slapped his face__, "I'm not dumb! You ma-". She was cut off as Kurama shifted slightly. She shuddered a bit but remained silent. Kurama raised his head._

**"You let Minato touch you, give you a kid, and then make said kid into a scapegoat for your wonderful loving village." **_Kurama laughed in her face, much to her fury._

_"Hey! Konoha is a great village! Minato-kun was a great guy! The people were all so nice to-". She was cut off again as Kurama shifted a bit more. She shuddered and mewled a bit. Once Kurama was sure she was silent, he once again looked at her._

**"You realize this is the village that abandoned Uzugakure in their time of need right? And it was also your beloved husband who did this to your dear child."** _Kurama wore a smug expression as her face contorted and tears gathered at the edge of her eyes. He then pulled his head back down and nuzzled into her neck, before rolling so she was on top of him, and he held her gently, secured with his tails and moved his tails back and forth in an effort to calm her.(3)_

_**"I almost feel** **bad."**_ _The Kyubi thought.** "Almost." **__He once again began to brood on how to escape, and of course bringing Kushina with him.(4)_

He was scared, and he was running through the forest. _"Iruka!" _He cried a bit as he ran, tears dripping down his face. He had been so scared, oh so terrified when Mizuki appeared with 2 others, dark figures in dark cloaks. He had screamed when they took out Iruka and fled the scene. In his mind, he could still see the blood splattered around the clearing, and multiple kunai handles sticking out of his beloved teacher's chest. He was so scared, he couldn't think straight and ran into a tree. He felt pain, and that threw him out of shock and slowly grew angry. "_WHY ME!_"

He rage as he ran until he lost himself to the overwhelming power. He paused in place as red energy started to bubble out of his pores and slowly started to form a tail. Kurama, now in control, laughed out loud, sounding quite deranged as 2 tails split from the first. He turned around and ran back to confront the traitors.

They met in the tree tops, both sides glaring at the other. "We got you now Kyubi-brat!" laughed Mizuki as he started to pull back his arms. Just then he noticed the red cloak and the** very **unsettling grin that had no place on an academy failure. His side all tensed. Then, Kurama raised Naruto's neck, and small ball formed in front of his face, pulsing and growing in intensity.

"Oh fuck!" Mizuki exclaimed as he held up his oversized projectile. "Well well well, it seems we were all right about you being a demon, eh Naruto?" he spoke with false bravado, preparing his legs to sprint back to Konoha.

**"AHAHAHAhahahaa..."** Kurama's laughter trailed off.** "Sorry, Naruto is sleeping right now." **At this, all 3 of the offending shinobi swore, turned tail, and ran. Kurama opened Naruto's mouth and ate the ball, before puffing up.

_**"IMARI!"**_Kurama screamed and a beam of devastation blew out of his mouth towards the traitors. The Imari was weaker than normal though, from both a human host as well as only 3 tails.

The 3 shinobi turned around and showed that they finished hand seal sequences. Mizuki's 2 accomplices slammed their hands into the ground, and 2 shouts rang out into the night.

"_Donton: Doryuuheki_!" and 2 earth walls rose up to take the brunt of the attack, while Mizuki himself brought his hands to his mouth.

"_Katon: Ryuuka!_" A stream of fire flew from his mouth and met the beam head to head. The beam blew straight through the flames, punched a hole in the first wall, and was finally stopped by the second. The trio then jumped from the trees onto the ground and continued running.

Kurama howled and flew after them, a storm of red, claws, and teeth, right back to the clearing with Iruka. The Hokage and his guards who just finished apprehending the traitors tensed up. When Kurama saw who it was, he grit his teeth and prepared to charge, fully aware he would be put down. Kurama couldn't actually win, but Sarutobi putting down the Kyubi would mean putting down his surrogate grandson, which he was reluctant to do. The ever professional ANBU silently moved to guard the Hokage, ready to be commanded.

_"KURAMA PLEASE!" _Kurama winced as that rang out in his head,_"Don't do it, please..." _Kushina started to cry again, "Its the old man...". He sighed, halted his charge, and looked balefully at the group. He mentally groaned, "_**Fine**_." and then swore, "_**Now I have to comfort her again... fuck**_!"

**"Your lucky this sack of flesh has a great deal of affection for you..."** he growled and slowly retreated back into the seal. (4)

Naruto's eyes slowly turned blue. The child let out a painful, "Wha?-" before he collapsed on the ground, smoke rising from his skin, and out of his open mouth.(5)

Sarutobi slowly stalked towards the prone body of the child, extremely knelt down, checked Naruto's pulse and sighed.

"Cat! Bring Naruto to the hospital, you too Dog and Snake. The rest of you, send the traitors to Ibiki." The Shinobi no Kami willed, and his will was done. The ANBU nodded and disappeared. The 3 criminals shuddered in their sleep.

"Someone take Iruka to the Hospital too."

Iruka just laid there, bleeding out on the forest floor, until Frog picked him up and sped off.

_In the Hokage Room:_

"Kami why!" the old man cried out. He punched his desk and swore, both his knuckles and his desk cracked. "I must recall Jirayia to look at the seal." He recomposed himself before healing his hand. While in the process, his door creaked open, and a certain cripple walked into the room.

The moon shined through the window, and landed on the cripple's bandaged eye.

"Hiruzen!" the cripple said, moving closer to the Hokage, leaning slightly on his cane.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "Danzo..."

**How was it?**

**1) I'll leave their activities up to your own interpretation.**

**2) Mindscape, so not really flesh.**

**3) I'm under the assumption that when you seal something, it stays in the same condition. Minato sealed Kushina while she was in a very emotional state, so she will always be very moody. Minato sealed Kurama after freeing him from the sharingan, so Kurama is reasonable. He has a clear head, but will still get pissed easily.**

**4) Kurama isn't a complete asshole, but you can tell he is taking advantage of the situation.**

**5) Kurama doesn't want to admit that Naruto couldn't handle enough Youki to take out Sarutobi or that Kushina was still 'alive', so he lied. Naruto was in a state like sleeping when this happened. He is steaming cuz the power of the Kyubi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sup.**

**If anyone was disturbed or liked the KushinaxKurama thing, please vote in the reviews, debating whether or not to put more of that in. Don't wanna freak people out lol. **

**Thanks to all people who reviewed : One person! whoo!**

**username94: Eh, I'm going with how Naruto's coils have shit control, so the 3 tailed Imari is at a balanced str. his 4 tailed Imari was after all his genin training and then his 3 year training with a sannin. This is before he even knows what control is. His body can't remotely handle that power, thus the attack is much weaker than if could be. Yes really, it went through a Chunin's High Tier Katon attack and almost 2 Chunin Mid Tier Donton defenses, which is the best element for defense, at least against a pure Youki based beam of doom. The room has his ANBU guards, he isn't alone. Danzo is Danzo, you don't just mess with him.**

**I feel like I should warn you that this fic will be very logical and realistic. It is also probably considered dark cuz all the detailed scenes with attempted rape, murder, wounding, etc.**

**Anyway, this fic won't follow Naruto in particular, time will be split between Naruto, Fu, and the OC, who will be revealed in this chap.**

**Disclaimer is in first chap.**

Somewhere in this dimension was a world, someplace on that world was a continent, somewhere on that continent was a nation, and somewhere in that nation was a waterfall. Some village existed hidden around the waterfall. Within that village was a child, and within that child was a beetle. This was a very special beetle, magnificent and towering over even the Kage towers of various villages.

It was known as the Nanabi. It was also once known as Chomei. A long long time ago.

Now, the Nanabi was a beast that struck fear, horror, and revulsion to the hearts of the people of Takigakure.

The young girl, named Fu was hungry, extremely so. She was tired, muddy, starving and miserable. Her fiery orange eyes could barely stay open, and her lustrous green hair was matted down with mud.

She plodded along the street, with merchants and customers shying away from the very sight of her. She sighed, kept her head down, and kept moving forward. Unseen to the world, fresh tears dripped down her face, mixing with the mud. Then, the pain in her stomach grew unbearable and she clutched at it before she collapsed on the streets, right in front of a prominent food vendor.

People flinched at the sudden action, and the nearest people scrambled away from her prone body. Beyond that, they flowed around her vulnerable form like a river around a protruding stone. Unfortunately, that meant the rich food vendor she was blocking wouldn't get any customers.

Oh no! What could the big, fat, rich merchant do without even more money!?

He obviously had to correct this error in the universe and went on a righteous crusade to remove the demon trash from his esteemed shop.

He poked his head out, gathered his breath, and took a look at the green-haired lump blocking his shop. Saboru then pulled his head right back in and let out his breath, he lost his nerve. He gathered his wits about him and stomped out. He grabbed her brilliant mint hair and tossed her into an alley, conveniently right next to his stand. He grabbed a sack that used to hold apples, before heading in right after her.

_That is what is known as a rude awakening._

A weak "Eh?" sound emanated from her downed body that soon curled up. "What happened? Where am I?" She thought out loud, before slowly raised her head until she caught sight of Saboru.

She lunged at him, and he screamed like a little bitch. He backpedaled a few feet and then fell on his ass. She landed before him, on her knees and elbows, bowing towards him. "I'm so sorry sir!" The girl exclaimed, and kept her head down.

She could hear him get up, but couldn't see him, bowing as she was, before she was suddenly kicked in the ribs. She doubled over and blood flew out of her mouth. She curled up again, but felt herself being picked up and thrown into the back of the ally. She collided with the unforgiving pavement, bounced, and hit the wall. Her form crumpled to the ground, various scratches littering her form, with blood leaking out of her mouth. "Sir?" She looked up and cringed.

Saboru was standing between her and the exit of the alley, and he looked furious. "Bitch! You think you can just block my shop?! How dare you! I lost a whole day of profit you fucking demon!"

She whispered apologies before she attempted to get up. However, large beefy hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down. She weakly cried out, to no avail. The streets were somehow empty, and there was no trace of the bustling sounds of the market. "Please sir! Have mercy! I'll make it up to you somehow! Please don't hurt me!" Fu broke down bawling and begging for mercy.

-**Eh, Mature Scene I guess, not a lemon-**

Saboru's fat face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Sure, you can repay me..." He looked down at her prepubescent body and licked his lips.

"Really?" Fu's crying slowly petered out. "How?" She peeked up, and instantly recoiled. "U-U-Uh-umm m-mis-mister, w-wha-what can I-I do?"

Saboru used his size to his advantage and pinned her to the wall. "Why, I'm just gonna use your body a bit. hehehe." Fu instantly tried to withdraw her limbs to protect herself, but he pulled her arms apart and forced himself between her legs with his knees. Fu started to whimper and tried to resist, occasionally letting out a cry of shame and misery.

"No please!" Tears rushed from her eyes, and she felt disbelief at the situation. She struggled and twisted her body, all for naught. Saboru easily bound her hands together behind her back with rope he made from the apple sack, and all she could do was buck and kick. Unknown to her, that only aroused the lusty fat-ass more. His hands crept under her shirt and he started to try groping her tiny mounds. He licked her neck and slobered all over it. Her struggling increased, and she arched back, pressing her developing breasts into his meaty palms. He reveled in her fear, and one hand slowly crept toward her nether regions.

"Help! Please! Anyone!" Her screams were unanswered. He removed her shirt and started to suck on her tiny mounds while the other hand started to pull down her shorts. Tears flowed down her face and she clenched her eyes shut and whimpered. Her pants came off and she was clad only in her panties(1).

Saboru had a wicked grin on his face as he slowly peeled back her last piece of protection. "It is very cute." he thought as he looked at her most sacred part. "It'll be mine soon." He tossed her underwear away and reached out for her nether regions and started to run his finger along her slit as she cried and struggled to no avail. He slowly started peeling his own pants off his body, and Fu's struggling reached a peak as she screamed. He pulled out his fat dick and she looked at it with fear and revulsion. He then moved to position himself to her opening, and then she stopped struggling for fear of impaling herself upon his rod. Instead, the tried to tighten her muscles as much as she could and her whole body tensed up. She could feel the heat projected by his 'tool' as it approached her entrance. His hands spread her thighs apart to allow himself better access to his plunder as well as destroying her defenses. She shuddered in revulsion, shut her eyes, and faced a different direction, prepared for pain, and blacked out.

-**Mature Scene Over-**

She woke up in a cot under a heavy blanket and she looked around, visibly panicked, but it was too dark to discern anything. She struggled against the metal cuffs that were spreading her eagle upon the cot and cried out. She realized she was naked under the blankets and assumed the worst, being stuck in a dark room didn't help. She stopped struggling and hung there limply, tears pumping out and wetting the pillow as she silently wept. A bright pair of eyes emerged from the darkness into her field of vision, and she tensed up. "Am I a sex slave now?" She thought, and was disgusted by the thought. "Is this a customer?"

She flinched away from the gloved hand that felt her cheeks, still crying. She cried out as the figure got closer, increasing in pitch and volume, right up until she saw the animal mask and the black clothes. This stiffed her urge to cry and she curiously looked up, tears blurring her vision. ANBU didn't just kidnap and rape civilians after all. Something was dabbed on her eyes and she could see the mask of the one holding here here. She felt the glove move to the back of her head and slowly lifted it, before a bowl of soup appeared, presumably in his other hand. She was able to discern her captor was a male by his physique and shuddered again. The soup approached her mouth and stopped a centimeter from it. Fu got the idea and reluctantly opened her mouth. The bowl tilted and delicious soup flooded her taste buds as she greedily gulped it down. When it was finished, the bowl was moved away, and something soft came and dabbed at her lips. She opened her mouth the protest before the gloved hand reached under her blanket and slowly stared to rub her smooth stomach. Her mouth snapped shut.

She panicked at first, but when it became obvious that the masked man mostly likely wasn't gonna rape her, she visibly calmed down and enjoyed the rub.

She opened her mouth again, "Hi!" she paused for a few seconds. "What happened?"

The figure said nothing for a while, before she heard his voice. "Hello..." He said gently, the man's other hand reached out and massaged her green scalp. Fu moaned and arched her stomach to his hand and tried to nuzzle her head into the hand massaging it. The figure chuckled a bit before stopping his ministrations, much to her displeasure, before unlocking the cuffs. She just curled up into a ball, knees tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, and turned to the side. She felt the blanket lift, the bed creak, and screamed as the man climbed into bed with her. His arm snaked around and brought her closer to his body while she tried to untangle her limbs. The man pulled her back flush to his front and leaned forward as she desperately tried to escape.

"Relax..." He said as she started to calm down again. She wasn't being terribly raped, at least not yet, so she decided to just enjoy the moment and give the guy a chance. She relaxed and her muscles softened. His other arm sneaked under her and flipped her over, until she was on top of the guy. She let out a shriek again, and tensed up.

"Wrap your arms around my ribs and your legs around my waist," He commanded, and she hastened to comply. She was now chest to armored chest with her captor. Her knees were bent around his waist, spreading her legs for him, and her elbows bent next to his ribs in an awkward hug. His arms came around and hugged her close to him. One of his hands reached up and forced her head to the crook of his neck and she snuggled there, silently worrisome and letting out tears. Then, that hand reached down to her ass and massaged it. Fu blushed bright red, but didn't struggle much besides letting out a small "eep!" cue more tearing.

She was fully aware how generous this stranger was and just clutched him tighter. Fu was also aware her nether regions were spread apart, vulnerable, like an open clam in her position, and how the arm holding her upper back was to strong for her to try and fight. She was equally knowledgeable about the fact that he was still clothed, which put her at ease. Eventually, the hand moved from her supple behind to her lower back and started to massage it, slowly loosening her up. Relaxed, full, and in a dark room, Fu soon succumbed to the embrace of sleep.

**(1) Do little girls wear panties or some other underwear?**

**How was it?**

**If it wasn't obvious, she was saved, and by an ANBU.**

**She knows about sex and shit cuz she's and orphan and has no one to stop her from entering the red light district occasionally, and she picks up on things.**

**Review and Give me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter. 2 more reviews, not really pertaining to this story, and all warnings in chapter 2 will be for throughout the story.**

**Sorry for being so fucking late. School sucks balls. I'm on break now though, so there will be 1-3 more updates within the next 2 weeks.**

**Also, there isn't an exact timeline that this happens in. The first chapter should be considered the main timeline, and the second chapter happens some years before the first, and this chapter is in between. **

**This will be the OC's chap.**

It was early in the day, the sun was still halfway in the horizon, a big semicircle of blood red, casting a pink shadow across the blue sky. Deep in a forest, stood a person, wreathed in black, speeding along the trees. His white porcelain mask was a stark contrast to his clothing, as if he was a specter. He was speeding away, legs wreathed in a blue fire as he was chased by similar beings. His hands began contorting, and soon his arms became a blur as he made hand-signs. On the next jump, he twisted mid air to unleash his attack when-

"_Katon: Katsu_!"

A streak of blazing orange streaked from the mouth hole of one of the pursuing ANBU and exploded with great concussive force against the body twisting midair. Minor shockwaves blew from the point of impact and rustled various leaves. The fleeing operative was shot out of the air and roughly collided with the ground, leaving a 7 feet trench along the dirt, around a foot deep. His body was smoking as he forced himself upright, and cursed when he realized he was surrounded. A rather curvy female shaped ANBU stalked into the circle, most likely the ANBU-Taicho. Violet hair flowed out from behind her mask, a cat, and swayed slightly as she slowed to a stop.

"Resistance is futile." She stated blandly before unsheathing her tanto, "Please do not try anything." She then motioned with a flick of her wrist and ropes shot from the hands half of her squad and coiled tightly around his body and bound him.

"_**Hachimon**_," The bound operative intoned, and immediately every other ANBU rushed him, swords drawn in a stabbing position. Unfortunately for them, very little can stand against the pure concussive force generated by a rapid release of 3 gates.

Normally, it would take the release of the 5th gate to generate that much force. That is to say, one at a time, as done by Rock Lee. The gates can be considered actual floodgates, and in between them, reservoirs of Chakra, which can be considered water. When you open the gates, your current reserves would flow in through that gate, mix with the reserves between the gates and crash against the next gate, generating a minor shockwave. When you do it one at a time, there is a minor shockwave each time, growing in intensity. When you rapidly release multiple gates, they don't generate minor shockwaves, they all just mix and flow in, the pool of Chakra growing in volume and power until finally smashing into the next unreleased gate, generating all that force at once, resulting in a much more powerful shockwave.

Then shockwave blew a few of the ANBU away, pushed a few back, and stalled a majority of them. Only 3 ANBU were barely slowed. Those 3 kept going forward, and others quickly recovered and continued their rush. The shockwave disintegrated the ropes, and the operative jumped back, and slammed his hands into the ground upon landing. The ground liquefied under the feet of the ANBU, trapping a good half of them, before a blast of wind knocked a good chunk of the jumpers back into the mud. Suddenly, the Operative's figure hardened, before crumbling into a mound of dirt. About 6 ANBU landed on the trees and tensed. They opened their senses and 3 of the Elite Shinobi's hands became blurs, 2 were smashed in the gut and launched into the mud pit simultaneously by rapidly crumbling kamikaze earth clones, and the other completed his jutsu,

"_Katon:Nagare_" And a thin stream of fire shot out of his mask's mouth hole like a blowtorch, incinerating all it touched instantly, cutting through the ground and trees like a knife through hot butter.

The 3 other ANBU drew their swords and took a position guarding the one spraying flames. 10 earth clones sped at them, and launched into an attack. 3 instantly got decapitated and 3 more took fatal stabs, while another 3 started to crumble as they were swept through by fire. One was able to jump above their triangle formation however, and exploded into mud. Thus, all the Konoha ANBU were defeated, such is the consequence of underestimating their enemy. They thought it was done and over with the second they bound him, as very few people can open the gates. Their muscles relaxed, and their bodies stopped the adrenalin, thus decreasing their combat efficiency by a significant amount.

The masked figure rose out of the ground chuckling, and his Bird mask gleamed in the sunlight, filtering through the treetops. He took out a kunai and all the ANBU stuck in the dirt strained to get away. The earth was too infused with his Chakra for even the most skilled Donton users of the team to free themselves without hand signs, try as they might. he approached the ANBU in the cat mask and down. She faced his touch head on, but was suddenly ensnared with ropes. She then started struggling and Bird chuckled more. Earth clones rose from the ground, all armed with a big rock, and started to approach the stuck ANBU. The last one to rise brought up the Cat in a bear hug, completely bound with rope(1).

She was bound knees to chest and arms around her knees. To add even more security, he slapped a tag on her core/stomach area. This completely fucked up her Chakra control so he didn't have to worry about her casting jutsu with her hands so close together. She shuddered as she was picked up and cradled by him, her last view of the scene was that of her compatriots about to have their skull caved in buy the clones with jagged rocks.

Bird flew through the trees, quite literally once they left the borders of Hi-no-Kuni. He reclined with Cat by his side on top of a giant chicken(2). He chuckled a bit more, very happy, and gazed at his beautiful captive. Her mask clipped to her belt, Bird could see her pretty face. She had nice eyes, he thought, as she glared at him. Her eyes were like warm chocolate, and he sighed contently. Her face was scrunched up in anger, lips in a cute pout and eyebrows furrowed. Her violet hair lightly fluttered in the wind and he lay there admiring her.

He knelt up and grabbed her, and she let out a very pleasant yelp as he lifted her vulnerable body. He hugged her back to his chest and sat down with her. He sat knees turned to the side, like a regular pentagon with one side missing. She was situated in between his legs, which slowly tightened to wrap around her as his arms slid down her side. He pulled his gloves off and stored them in his pouch, before reaching under her shirt.

She was unresponsive since her capture besides glaring and occasionally shivering. As his hands traveled upward, she slowly started to shudder. Bird grinned under his mask at the reaction. His hands stopped their rising at her stomach and he slowly rubbed it, eliciting quite a different response than the one he expected. She relaxed and leaned into his chest, let out a sigh before starting to snuggle, at least before her mind realized what she was doing. She recoiled and lurched forward and strained against Bird's arms. She cried out and tried to curl up further, but halted immediately when that motion forced his hands under her waistband. She tensed up and started sniffling. It was when Bird turned her to face him when he realized tears were running down her face. She shied away from his stare and started to regain her control over her emotions. He then hugged her sideways to him and started to stroke her hair gently. She once again slightly relaxed, but ended up pretty much flinching away from his hand. He experimented with various places on her body, like slowly running his hand along her back, or nuzzling into her.

She initially responded positively to all of these acts, suggesting some familiarity with them. The flinching probably was due to either fear, or currently in possession of a boyfriend. His smile became dark.

He just held her close to him and asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

She didn't reply and he frowned. He slipped his hand up her shirt, and she started struggling. he laughed out loud a bit.

-(Mention of a boob? warning? idk)

"No one here but you and me." With that having been said, he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. At that point, it was like she stopped resistance completely. She hung there loose like a rag doll. He started to laugh again and let go. His hand reached up and pat her head.

-(done?)

"You are really beautiful you know?" He murmured into her ear as she blushed slightly, cheeks dusted with pink. "Eh, I can get the information from you myself, I guess, no need to make you a whore after all."

He stood up and pat her head. "I have decided! I will bring you to my place...!"

He paused for a moment, " I said, I have decided! I will bring you to my place...!"

Bird let loose a sigh, " Geeze, can you be at least a little grateful...?"

"Sheesh, anyway, I'll give you a break..." He continued, " You better be grateful by then."

Cat tensed before feeling a sharp pressure being applied to her neck. After a few more pokes, she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Oi Chikin-san!" He exclaimed, "Change course to my place!" He pat the chicken's head. The Chicken swerved to the side and headed towards a different direction. "Tell me when we get there ok?" The chicken squawked in affirmative and Bird laid down next to Cat and hugged her to him. Her curled around her and nuzzled into he neck. "She's really great" He thought, and sighed in pleasure. "I'm so badass, kicked dem ANBU ass and got this awesome prisoner." He sat up suddenly, with a dastardly idea. Bird snickered as he untied her, before placing her in a rather compromising position. He then tied her again in said position. Her legs were bound around his waist and arms around his torso, under his armpits. He sat again, with her attached to him and played with her hair a bit. It was pretty much a clothed version of the lotus position.

Cat woke up to a dark room. She tried to get up, but was met by a large amount of resistance around her wrists and ankles. She struggled a bit before she raised her head and observed her surroundings. It was then that she realized that her limbs were tied to the corners of a bedpost, and the fact that she was covered with a blanket. She struggled a bit more when she realized it was a bed, but stopped immediately when the door opened. She gasped when she realized that there was a little girl in the doorway.

"Nii-sama! The pretty lady woke up!" The mint haired girl yelled.

**Bird isn't an op badass, he was able to screw the ANBU over cuz they just relaxed. Right when you start relaxing is when you are most vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. Plus he had training to open his gates.**

**(1) He tied her under the ground**

**(2) Chicken summons FTW**

**Yeah, Next chap will be with Naruto again and advancing the plot mainly. Seeya, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, changed the rating to M. Just realized it probably wasn't appropriate as a T rated story lol. Anyway, next chap will be out within the next 2 weeks, seeya.**

**UPDATE as of 3/19:**

**Mr. Guest reviewer. It is supposed to be that way. You were warned. :P**

**Think of the bs people try to pull on well guarded friends. Then think of what people would pull on a defenceless person they hate.**

**I guess it was my fault a bit for not changing the rating until now, but yeah.**


End file.
